mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of 07 Ghost chapters
'' as published by Ichijinsha on November 25, 2005 in Japan.]] The chapters of the manga series 07 Ghost are written and illustrated by Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. It is about Teito Klein, a former slave sent to attend the Barsburg Empire's military academy due to his ability to use Zaiphon, a type of supernatural power. The ability is rare, and thus highly prized. Teito is an amnesiac and doesn't remember anything of his origins -- what he does learn of his past comes from his recurring and often traumatizing dreams. It is currently serialized in the monthly magazine Monthly Comic Zero Sum published by Ichijinsha. Seven compilation volumes have been released as of January 2009, and the manga has been licensed by Go! Comi for release in North America. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5193-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 29, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-60510-032-6 | ChapterList = * 1. "Escape" * 2. "The Seventh District" * 3. "Darkness" * 4. "Kor" * 5. "Violation" | Summary = The story begins with a young Teito remembering a memory from his past; walking through a place while the snow falls gently all around him. The memory feels nostalgic to him, but he finds that he can't remember anything about it. It later switches to present day, where a 15-16 year old Teito is walking along the halls of the Military Academy, while others whisper behind his back about how he is the model student and that he used to be a slave. There is also quite a bit of tension because the exams are starting soon, and only 20 of the 500 students will pass. Teito overhears Shuuri Oak and his friends mocking him because of his shortness and is about to turn around to yell at them when another young student puts a hand on his shoulder, addressing him teasingly as 'young master Teito Klein'. Teito whirls around to backhand slap Mikage, stating that he knew it was him since they've been friends for a year already.© Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. 07 Ghost, chapter 1, page 6. Mikage cheerfully suggests that they eat lunch together, even when Teito grudgingly tells him that if Mikage hangs out with him, the others will bully him, too.© Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. 07 Ghost, chapter 1, page 7. The two decide to train their Zaiphon techniques, while Teito briefly explains the type of magic used in their world (it is covered in much more detail later on). Teito and Mikage begin the exam the next day and are doing well, until Teito is supposed to deal the killing blow to the condemned criminal that they are assigned to kill in order to pass; Teito tells him to surrender so that he doesn't have to kill him, but Ayanami intervenes and murders the criminal before he gets a chance to answer. When Mikage and Teito go back to their dorm room, Teito is still shaken after seing the criminal killed; Mikage asks him if anything is wrong, and Teito talks about how he thinks of Mikage as the family he never had after Mikage says that they're best friends. Mikage then suggests that they make a promise that they will die together.© Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. 07 Ghost, chapter 1, page 24. The next morning, Teito is going to hand in a late assignment when he overhears Ayanami talking about him. Suddenly, he has flashes of a memory where Ayanami is standing over his dead father, having just killed him. Teito suddenly seems to be possessed by something and rushes into the room, only to be imprisoned for attempting to kill Ayanami. Mikage comes to help him escape, only to find that Teito has managed to fight past the guards by himself. The two flee the building, but are cornered on a balcony. Teito pretends to hold Mikage hostage, threatening to kill him; however, he whispers to Mikage, "We'll always be best friends, right?" After Mikage replies "Of course," Teito jumps off the balcony onto a waiting hawkzile (a kind of flying motorcycle) to escape. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5225-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-60510-033-3 | ChapterList = * 6. "Awakening" * 7. "Cycle of Rebirth" * 8. "Mikhail" * 9. "Atonement" * 10. "Nightmare" * 11. "Nightmare" (2) | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5261-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 10, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-60510-034-0 | ChapterList = * 12. "Nightmare" (3) * 13. "Nightmare" (4) * 14. "Nightmare" (5) * 15. "Nightmare" (6) * 16. "Nightmare" (7) * 17. "Nightmare" (8) | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5290-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-60510-035-7 | ChapterList = * 18. "Nightmare" (9) * 19. "Nightmare" (10) * 20. "Song for Souls' Repose ~Requiem~" * 21. "The Morning of The Bishop Exam" * 22. "The Final Door" * 23. "The Bridge of Tribulation" * 23.5 "Extra Supreme Sugar" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5320-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 24. "Light and Dark" * 25. "Setting Off" * 26. "Antwort" * 27. "Slave Trader" * 28. "The 6th District" * 29. "Housen House" | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5347-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5376-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5415-7 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-5466-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} References External links * 07 Ghost